Mini Schue
by spydalek
Summary: What if Mr Schuester already a son? Well, find out with this story, because it is told from the PoV of Jonathan Schuester, Mr Shue's son.  AU Season One through Three.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, yes it's me again. I've got a new Glee story on the go. This time, it's an AU Series. Which asks the question "What if Mr Schuester already had a son before the series began?" and takes you through the three seasons from the PoV of his son. Jonathan 'John' Schuester.**

**I will try to keep to the original plots as much as possible, but Rachel and John have been dating for ages, off-page. So I might be bringing in another Original Character, for Finn.**

**Oh and in this series, Rachel is already friends with Kurt. ;) **

* * *

><p>Mr Schuester's Son<p>

Prologue:

Hey diary, Jonathan Schuester here. It's the last day of Summer before shophomore year, and this morning, my girlfriend, Rachel Berry, called. Something about practising for Glee Club auditions. She wants me to play the piano while she sings. Personally, I think she just wants me to sing as well, but I'm not really that good. Sure, I can sing. But that's because of Dad, he took me to lessons for a few years. But the Piano is where my talent lies, because I've been having lessons since I was like six. It's where Rach and I met, actually, she was having singing lessons at the same place. And our parents got talking. Hiram and Leroy Berry are amazing, they're both male, but it doesn't matter. They're amazing parents, giving Rachel what she wants. Be it music lessons, or just space for me and her to hang out. But my Dad's amazing as well, shame the same can't be said of Mum. She's always arguing with Dad about this or that. I mean the other night, she found out that Dad had suggested my name because one of the members in his favourite band is called Jonathan Cain. Honestly, I thought she knew... I had certainly worked it out. Thankfully, I never heard much of that argument, because the Berry's invited me out for the day.

* * *

><p>Anyway, maybe I should actually describe myself, although... this is a personal diary, I don't see why I should. But still, I might as well. I'm about 5'11, and have short brown curly hair, much like my Dad's. My clothes on the other hand... according to my best friend Kurt Hummel, I have no fashion sense. Which is alright with me. Because I couldn't care less what people think of me. I know I have no fashion sense, it doesn't bother me. Sadly, however, it does bother Kurt. I think it's mainly because I insist that everything I buy goes with this blue tracksuit jacket my Dad brought me for Christmas. Kurt absolutely hates it, but it has a special place in my heart because my Dad brought it me. I keep telling him that, but he doesn't seem to care.<p>

* * *

><p>I happen to play a lot of different instruments. Mainly because Dad believes in me being in the school band. He wants me to join Glee Club, but I think I prefer being in the band. I play the guitar, piano, drums and, don't ask me why, the saxophone. I don't think Dad was thinking straight when he put me in for those lessons. But I won't complain, I enjoyed them. But as I said before, my talent does lie in piano playing, because I've been taking those lessons longer.<p>

* * *

><p>Anyway, Rachel and I have been together since we were about 13, which is actually two years now. It was the middle of the summer when I asked her. A few days after I had gotten back from the yearly holiday to New York. She was jealous, but I don't blame her, she's always wanted to go. We were sat in the park, under the shade of the big oak tree, and she looked stunning. As always. You know, I think I asked her there and then. She probably remembers it better than me, my memory is terrible for most things. Although, I never forget songs, thankfully. I think Ray would kill me if I did. Kurt as well, since I help both of them with backing music.<p>

* * *

><p>Right... back to today. The last day before sophomore year. Kurt, Rachel and I were meeting up in the park. Dad dropped me off at the Berry's, then told me not to be late for lunch. I nodded and knocked on the front door. "Johnny!" I heard Rachel say, when she opened the door and pulled me into a hug. I smiled and said "Hey Ray. Good to see you again."<p>

"It's only been twelve hours." replied Rachel, with that smile of hers. "I missed you."

"I've missed you too." I told her, with a grin. "Come on, we better get going, or Kurt will be ringing us. Then telling us how having a random make-out session will not be a good idea come tomorrow."

"And then he'll tell you off for wearing that jacket he hates again." Rachel said, taking my hand. "Dads, I'm going to the park with John!" she shouted into the house, before grabbing her blue jacket and shutting the door. We managed to get halfway down the path before the door reopened, and Hiram stood there. "Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" he asked, looking at Rach. I held back my laughter as she walked back up the path and gave her Dad a peck on the check. "We'll be home in time for lunch." she told him, with a smile. Hiram looked at me and asked if I was staying. I shook my head and said "Sadly, Dad's got plans." He nodded, and told us to have fun at the park.

* * *

><p>"You do realise I have been waiting here for half an hour!" moaned Kurt, as Rach and I walked up to the tree he was sat under. "Puckerman and Finn went past, gave me a death stare."<p>

"Finn?" I asked, confused. Finn Hudson was the nicest guy I knew... and he had quite the voice, even if he wouldn't admit it. How do I know? I heard him singing in the shower in the boy's locker room when I went past. I wasn't stalking him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it was Finn. Quinn Fabray was with him." said Kurt, looking at me. "Honestly, I don't know who's she trying to trick. Hudson and her are miles apart."

"She's hung up on Puck." I said, smiling. I saw Rachel and Kurt look at me, horrified. "What?Have you not seen them after a football match?"  
>"I never go to them." replied Kurt, looking at me. "And I know you only go because your Dad's friends with the coach."<p>

"I go with him sometimes, Kurt." said Ray, pulling me down next to her. "Seriously, the team sucks. The Cheerios are good. I get tempted to join them."

"That would mean I'd have to join the football team." I moaned, looking at her. She laughed and said "Nah, you're my boyfriend. I love you."

"I love you too." I told her, with a smile. "But that wouldn't change the fact that Coach Sylvester has a strict no dating losers policy. And she deems everybody who's not a Cheerio or Jock a loser."

"That sounds like Coach Sylvester." said Kurt, scoffing. "Now, are we going shopping or did you two love-birds have other ideas?"

"Shopping's good." I said, smiling. Having Kurt and Rachel as friends, it seems that whenever a new school year starts, or ends, we all have a big shopping trip. And Kurt tries to get me to change my style again. "But I am not changing anything."

"Fine." he said, with a sigh. "I'll just try and get your girlfriend some good clothes for school."

"No way, Kurtie." she said, glaring at him. "I'd rather wear those clothes than get slushie on my favourite outfits."

"Fine, suit yourself Rachel." said Kurt, clearly fighting a lost cause. I laughed and stood up, helping Ray up.

* * *

><p>We spent ages in the shops, before I noticed the time. "Erm, you two..." I said, looking at my watch. "We're gonna be late for lunch. And Rachel and I promised our parents we'd be back for lunch."<p>

"Yeah, we better get going." Kurt said, sighing. "Dad's not gonna be happy I brought so many clothes."

"Mum's gonna be annoyed I know where my allowance is." I said, with a sigh. "She took it off me two weeks ago, because I brought that jacket that looked a lot like this one. But in brown, not blue."

"How did you find it?" asked Rachel, looking at me. I laughed and said "Dad told me, last week. Mum was being mean."

"She's a woman, John." said Kurt, rolling her eyes. "I bet she's pregnant or something."

"You haven't seen her, Kurt." I told him, with a sigh. "She's mad."

"Yeah, she is." said Rachel, backing me up. "She doesn't let me sing in her house. Says it takes all the talent away from Will and John."

"I have no talent." I added, before my phone started ringing. I sighed and pulled it out of my pocket. "Hey Dad." I said, when I answered. I heard him ask where I am, so I told him I'm at the shopping centre with Kurt and Rachel. He then told me that he's at the Berry's house, waiting for me. "See you in a bit Dad." I told him, turning off my phone. Before turning to Rachel and Kurt. "We've gotta go, Dad's waiting at Rach's."

"Do you mind if I join you?" asked Kurt, looking at Rachel. "I mean, I don't wanna stop any make-out sessions I know you will be having, but Dad's working at the garage till 5 tonight. And seeing as I'm an only child..."

"Sure, Kurt." said Rach, smiling. "We can practise our audition pieces."

* * *

><p>Just as we leaving, the three of us happened to bump into the three people I know that Rachel hated the most. Quinn, Santana and Brittany were walking into the store when we happened to walk into them. "Watch where your going." snapped Santana, as we bumped into them. She looked at us, and said "Ah, it's you. Man-Hands, Hummel and that boring Spanish teacher's son."<p>

"Satan." said Kurt, looking up at her. "Fabray, Brittany."

"Hey Kurt." said Brittany, her usual bubbly self. Out of the three girls in front of us, Brittany was actually the nicest one. But she just fell in with the wrong people. "And you two, Rachel and John!" I smiled and saw Santana glare at her. "So, what brings you three here?" I asked, looking up at the three. I took Rachel's hand, and squeezed it slightly. "Because I know it's not for school clothes. Since you're on the Cheerios." I saw Quinn give me daggers, but I just turned to Rachel and Kurt. "Come on you two. Our parents are waiting."

"See you tomorrow, losers." said Quinn, as the three of us walked off. I let out a laugh as soon as we were out of ear-shot of the 'Holy Trinity', as they call themselves.

* * *

><p>The three of us arrived at the Berry's house about half an hour later. I saw Dad's car in the drive, and sighed. "Where have you been?" he asked, once the three of us walked into the house. I frowned and said "We bumped into Quinn, Santana and Brittany."<p>

"I see Kurt's been busy." said Hiram, with a slight smile. "I'm surprised you've managed to keep that jacket around him, though."

"I brought him that jacket, Hiram." said Dad, glaring at Hiram. I laughed and said "And I love it! I loved it so much that I had to buy the same one, in brown. Which Mum didn't like, since I've had my allowance taken off me."

"You spent twenty dollars on it, John." said Dad, looking at me. "Your mum had a reason to take it. Although, I don't think you'll be getting any from her till Christmas, she's trying to teach you a lesson."

"That's a little extreme." I heard Leroy say, before he poked his head into the hall. "Why are you all cluttering the hallway? There's a perfectly good front room in there."

"John and I have to go." said Dad, looking at him. "Terri has left for the day, and I was gonna spend some time making sure John does some piano. He has a band rehearsal at school tomorrow."

"You know, Kurt and Rachel need to practise their audition pieces for the Glee Club." I said, with a smile. "I could always do the music for that."

"I'm thinking of doing 'On My Own' for mine, so I need the piano." said Rachel, smiling at my dad. "And Kurt will need him, I'm sure."

"Yeah." replied Kurt, jumping in. "I'm doing 'Mr. Cellophane'."

"Why don't you stay for lunch, and we can talk about this over that." said Leroy, smiling.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Dad decided he would let me stay and help Kurt and Rachel. Of course, Hiram and him started watching some musical, so he was upstairs. "So, we should probably start rehearsing." I said, sighing. Rachel grinned and said "You do know 'On My Own', right?"<p>

"Yeah, I know it." I told her, smiling. "But I would have thought you'd go with 'Don't Rain on my Parade' for your audition. Because that's your best song. Not that you're not good at other songs..."

"Just play it, Johnny." she said, in her sweet voice. I laughed and took a seat at the piano.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Dad came down to see me playing the piano, while Kurt and Rachel belted out some sort of Broadway number. Don't ask me what it was called, Kurt just plonked the sheet-music in front of me. "John, it's time to go." he said, looking at me. "Kurt, do you need a ride home? Because I can drop you off."<p>

"Sure." he said, with a smile. "See you tomorrow, Rach."

"Bye Kurt." she said, before turning to me. "I'll see you nice and early tomorrow. I need to get in some last minute practise."

"Sure thing." I told her, smiling. "See you in the morning, sweetie." I placed a kiss on her cheek, and walked off.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I sat in my bedroom, strumming away at the guitar I had been given last birthday. And the only instrument I was allowed in my room. Mum didn't like me playing the drums, so we didn't have a set in the house, and I was only able to play the Sax in school. And the piano was downstairs. "Don't forget John, I won't be able to pick you up tomorrow." said Dad, appearing at the door. "Mr Figgins has organised a meeting."<p>

"Fine, I'll go round Rach's then." I said, smiling. "Although, I have no idea if she'll be happy or not. Since I have a feeling that Figgin's fired the old Glee Club coach. Rachel made me go with her to make a complaint against him on the last week of the year. Only because he didn't let her in."

"Sandy wouldn't let Rachel into Glee Club?" asked Dad, looking at me, shocked. "She's got an amazing voice!"

"I know." I told him, smiling. Before yawning. "Anyway, I'm tired Dad. I gotta go in early, for Rach. And probably Kurt."

"Alright." he said, smiling. "See you in the morning. I'm gonna head in early as well, in case Figgins has fired Sandy."

"You just want to relive your high school days." I told him, with a grin. Before adding "But it wouldn't hurt if we had a winning Glee Club."

"Night John." said Dad, closing the door. I laughed and put my guitar away. Before pulling on my pyjamas.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was woken by my phone going off. Rachel had text me.<p>

_Ring me when you get this! Need to talk to you!_

_Ray_

_xx_

I frowned, and pulled myself out of bed. I walked into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face, today was the first day of Sophomore Year. As soon as I finished, I dialled Rachel's number. She picked up near enough straight away. "What's the matter, Ray?" I asked, before she could say anything. I heard her breath heavily and say "John... Glee Club... it's... it's been cancelled." Ah, Rachel, the only girl I know that can make something so dramatic. "So, the coach has been fired." I said, smiling. "You still going in early?"

"Yeah." she said, with a slight laugh. "Meet you in the auditorium in an hour."

"See you in an hour." I told her, before the phone went dead. I laughed and turned round to see Dad stood there. "Sandy's been fired Dad, but Rach wants to meet me in the auditorium in an hour."

"I'll drop you off." he said, smiling. "And pop in to see Figgins while I'm at it."

"Sure." I said, with a smirk. "I'll go and get dressed."

**Right, there you go. The next chapter is gonna be 'Pilot', but with a few changes made. And another new character brought in, because Finn needs somebody to love after he finds out about Quinn's baby. ;)  
><strong>

**And yes, 'Baby-Gate' will be in this series. But Shelby isn't. And neither is Jessie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, been distracted by college work. And the fact that my mind hasn't been in the mood for writing, seriously.**

**Between that and the fact that I've lost my Season 1 Volume 1 DVD of Glee, so I've had to resort to watching it online... which is quite annoying at normal times.**

**Oh, and I have already tried to post this chapter, my internet just decided to crash before I could finish editing it. So yeah... it's here now.**

**This is the first 9 minutes of the pilot episode, and yeah, it's only the first 9 minutes. Because this is already 9 pages long.**

**I've decided to split the pilot into two chapters, but knowing me, it'll end up being three parts. So yeah... ONTO THE STORY! :D**

* * *

><p>Mr Schuester's Son<p>

Chapter One:

Auditions

As soon as Dad dropped me off, I saw the Cheerios practising. Quinn was at the top of the pyramid, while Brittany and Santana were just underneath her. "Right, I'll see you at home room, John. Don't be late." said Dad, smiling at me. I nodded and said "Sure." before walking off.

* * *

><p>I found Rachel and Kurt sat on stage, so I decided to sneak up behind them. "Hey you two." I said, taking a seat at the piano. "So, we singing or what?"<p>

"Yeah." said Rachel, frowning. "I can't believe Glee's been cancelled."

"Ah, I don't think I'm meant to tell you this..." I started, with a sigh. "But I think Dad wants to take over. Really, I can't think of anybody better."

"I hope so!" said Rachel, bouncing up and down. "He'll be amazing."

"Don't get your hopes up, Rach." said Kurt, looking at her, and joining us at the piano. "But yeah, it would be amazing. Your Dad can sing."

"And I can't." I said, with a smirk. "But he's in the office with Figgins at the moment."

"Go and find him!" screeched Rachel, looking at me with those puppy dog eyes that last year made me go with her to Figgins office. "I'll wait a bit." I told her, with a smile. "We need to go to Home Room."

"It's with your Dad, remember." replied Kurt, smirking. I sighed and nodded. I remember.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the new year." said Dad, walking into his Spanish Room. Kurt, Rachel and I were sat at the front. I noticed that Finn, Puck, Matt, Quinn, Santana and Brittany were sat at the back of the room. Santana was scowling at me, which I quickly returned. "I hope you're all ready to learn."<p>

"Can he be any more annoying?" I heard one of the girls say. I sighed and saw Dad take a seat at his desk, looking at some papers in his hand. "Ask him now!" whispered Rachel, urgently. I rolled my eyes and whispered "I am!" before getting up.

"Dad..." I said, looking at him. He looked up at me, and said "Yes, John?"

"I need to ask you something..." I told him, with a slight smile. "You know, about your meeting with Figgins."

"Yes, John, I got the job." he said, and my eyes lit up. "But I need to work out how to keep $60 from your mother. She keeps checking our pay-checks."

"$60!" I said, my mouth opening. "Is that a month or a week?"

"Per month." He said, sighing. I sighed as well, then I remembered. I get $60 per month for allowance. Or I did, at least. "You should use my allowance." I told him, with a smile. He laughed and said "No, I couldn't do that."

"Look, I'll be there as much as you will." I said, with a smirk. "Between being in the band, being with Rach, I'll be in Glee Club more than you, probably."

"That is true." he said, with a smile. "Fine, I'll use your allowance. Now, go and tell Rachel and Kurt that auditions are tomorrow after school."

"Thanks." I told him, with a smile.

* * *

><p>I took my seat in between Kurt and Rachel again, and said "Auditions are tomorrow after school."<p>

"Oh My God!" squealed Kurt and Rachel in unison. Rachel pulled me into a hug, and said "Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me, Ray." I said, smiling. "Although, I am paying for it."

"What?" asked Kurt, frowning. "Why?"

"I have no idea." I told him, with a frown. "But he's using my allowance."

"Sure, that makes so much sense." said Kurt, sighing. "Although, I bet you'll be there more than your Dad. Between your girlfriend and band."

"That's what I told Dad." I said, with a sigh. "Not that I mind. At least now I don't have to spend my allowance on clothes and stuff you won't approve of, Kurt."

"And it's going on something all three of us care about." said Rach, grinning. "Do you think your Dad would let us practise now?"

"No way, Ray." I told her, with a sigh. "Because we still haven't got our time tables. As much as I love hearing your voice."

"Fine." she said, slumping into her chair. I let out a laugh, and stroked her hair a bit. Before saying "I'm sure Dad will let us after we get our time tables." Her eyes lit up, and I smiled.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, I found out that I had all my lessons with Ray and Kurt. For some reason, we'd been put in the same lessons. So, now Kurt, Rachel and I were sat in the choir room, doing scales. Just as Coach Sylvester walked in. "I thought I heard the cries of cats being strangled." she said, appearing in the doorway. "So why am I not surprised to see the two ladies and their friend, Mini-Schuester."<p>

"We're just rehearsing." I told her, swivelling in my seat to face her. "So if you'd let us continue in peace."

"No way, Mini-Shue." she told me, "Because I can't have the peace and quiet of this school ruined by some squawking being done by the two ladies over there."

"Just go away." I said, standing up. "Because we don't need you annoying us when they're trying to practise."

"I will go away." said Sue, glaring at me. "Not because you asked, but because the stench of failure is starting to waft from your hair. And I can't help picturing birds laying sulphuric eggs in your hair." I rolled my eyes, and watched her leave. I sighed and said "I swear she hates me."

"She hates everybody." replied Kurt, with a slight laugh. "Well, everybody that isn't on the Cheerios or Titans." I laughed as well, then took my seat back at the piano. "Right, let's run through your audition songs once more."

* * *

><p>That night, after going over to Kurt's with Ray to run through all their audition songs, I had to learn the other audition songs, which people had written next to their name on the sign up sheet Dad put up at first break. "You know, I need to come up with a new name." he said, walking into the basement and taking a seat on the chairs next to the piano. "And I'm gonna be late home most nights, I have to do detention. Figgins has made this deal where we get the auditorium till Regionals and if we get further, then we get it all the time."<p>

"Wow." I said, playing a tune on the piano. "Is there any way you can do that Taylor Swift song on piano? Because my guitar is at the Berry's, I left it there earlier."

"Gosh, John." he said, sighing. "I'll drop you off at the Berry's in the morning."

"Thanks." I said, smiling. Before grabbing the sheet music for 'I Kissed A Girl' and started playing it. "Keep it up, son." said Dad, smiling. "Now, if you'll excuse me, your Mum and I are having our DVD night."

"Alright." I told him, smiling. "I'll probably be up soon. Just need to learn that Aretha Franklin song."

"Don't stay up too late." replied Dad, walking up the steps. "Rachel and Kurt will need you wide awake to help them practise."

"So it's alright if we miss home room then?" I asked, with a smirk. He laughed and said "Just show up for a few minutes."

"Thanks." I told him, smiling. I loved my Dad, he was so down to Earth.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up at the piano. Shoot, I must have fallen asleep rehearsing. I quickly rushed upstairs and into the bathroom to freshen up. Before going into my room and getting some new clothes on.<p>

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, I grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster, and took a seat at the table. Just as my phone started going off. I smiled when I noticed it was Rachel. "Hey Rach." I said, answering. "I left my guitar there last night, right?"<p>

"Yeah." she said, laughing. "Morning."

"You up for some last minute rehearsing?" I asked, smiling. "And Dad's dropping me off at yours in a bit. And he's fine with us doing some during home room, if we just show up for a minute."

"Great." I heard Kurt say, in the background. I laughed and said "Am I on speaker, Ray? And did Kurt stay last night?"

"Yes and yes." replied Ray, laughing. "I'd have invited you, but I know that you were busy practising."

"Yeah..." I said, sighing. "And I need to learn how to play 'The Best Day', because I didn't have my guitar."

"That's not our fault you left it here." replied Kurt, and I could tell he was so smirking. "Shut it Hummel." I said, with a slight stern overtone but it was mostly said through trying not to laugh. But I failed after a while, because I started laughing. "Very funny, Mini-Shue!" I heard Kurt say, between Rachel's laughter. I rolled my eyes, just as I heard Mum saying "Morning, John." behind me. I turned round to see an irritated Mum stood there, in her dressing gown. "Your dad will be in soon, now get off the phone! It's early!"

"I'm going to my room." I told her, taking the phone off the table.

* * *

><p>"I hate my mum." I told Rachel and Kurt, over the phone. I was lay on my bed, sighing. "She's always trying to control me."<p>

"At least you have one." said Kurt, and I could tell he was rolling his eyes at me. I sighed and said "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, Kurt."

"It's alright, John." replied Kurt, but I could tell he was close to tears. I sighed again, then said "I'll be over soon, we can head to school together."

"See you in a bit." said Rach, laughing. "We're heading to the auditorium this morning."

"Sure." I told her, with a smile. "I love you, Ray."

"Love you too, John." I heard Rach say, before hearing gagging noises in the background of the call. "We so have to get you somebody to love, Kurt." I told him, with a smile. "Just so we can lecture you about make-out sessions in public."

"I doubt I'd be able to do it in public." he said, and I could tell he was sighing.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, I was sat on Rachel's bed, cuddling her. "You know, Kurt, there is somebody out there for you." Rachel said, with a smile. "I'm sure your perfect guy will appear soon."<p>

"Are you gonna make me regret telling you I was gay?" he asked, with a slight smirk. "Because it seems like it."

"No!" I told him, with a laugh. "We just want you to be happy, you know that."

"Yeah." he said, with a smile. "But unless you know another gay kid, I'm gonna be alone for all of high school, and probably most of college."

"Do not talk like that, Kurt." said Rachel, sternly. "We are gonna find you somebody, alright?"

"Fine." replied Kurt, beat. He clearly knew that when Rachel set her mind to something, she gets it. "But it'll probably take a while. You can't just go up to people and ask them if they're gay."

"Well..." said Rachel, as though she was seriously considering it. I pushed her, lightly, and she looked at me. "What?" she moaned.

"You can't go up to people and ask if they're gay." I told her, sternly. "It's just not right!"

"Fine." she pouted, looking at me. Before noticing the time on her clock behind me. "Oh my god! We're gonna be late!"

"And we can't have that." Kurt said, rolling his eyes. I shook my head and stood up.

* * *

><p>We arrived at school about twenty minutes later, and went straight to our lockers. Which are thankfully, right near each other. And, weirdly, right across the hall from the Choir Room. "You, me and Ray are heading to the Lima Bean tonight, at seven." I told him, smiling. "I've heard there's somebody singing there that you'd like, Kurt." I winked at him, and he shook his head. "You don't waste any time, do you?" he said, shaking his head. I laughed and said "Never waste time."<p>

"Do you mind if 'Cedes comes as well?" he asked, smiling. I looked at him, and said "Mercedes is back? Why didn't I know?"

"You would have, if you had bothered answering your phone at like... 10pm last night." came a familiar voice from behind me. I grinned and turned round to see Mercedes Jones stood there, in all her divaness. "I had Kurt sign me up for auditions, with the song 'Respect'."

"That's yours?" I said, sighing. "You do not know how long it took me to get that right last night."

"Well I'm sorry." she said, between laughter. Before straightening up. "Why did you have to learn it?"

"I'm doing the music for the auditions." I told her, with a smile. "Dad's the new coach."

"No way, Mr Shue is the Glee Coach now?" she said, grinning. "I am so in!"

"You all are." I told her, with a smile. "Anybody that can sing is in. We're not turning away people yet. But I need to learn how to play this Taylor Swift song for this other person's audition. See you all later." I placed a kiss on Ray's cheek, then grabbed my guitar case from the place I put it, and walked into the Choir Room.

* * *

><p>Dad was sat in his new office, smiling. "You got a office now, I see." I said, surprising him. He looked up and grinned. "Yeah, I have a office."<p>

"Did you know Mercedes is back?" I asked, taking a seat. "Kurt and Rachel knew, and 'Cedes said she had rang me at 10pm."

"Is she auditioning for Glee Club?" he asked, with a smile. "Because if I remember correctly, she's a great singer."

"She's auditioning." I told him, with a laugh. "Do you mind if I stay in here and learn 'The Best Day' for after school?"

"I don't mind, son." he replied, smiling. "Now, do you want me to send Rachel in here if she asks where you are?"

"No, she'll only distract me." I told him, with a sigh. I did want Rach here, but then I knew that I wouldn't be able to get the song learnt. I wasn't as good on guitar as I was on piano. Dad nodded and walked off. "Don't forget to go to first lesson, though." he said, from the doorway. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. I had a free lesson. First proper day back, and my first lesson was a free. Rachel and Kurt would be in the auditorium, waiting for me to arrive so they could practise. Although, if I couldn't get this down, I'd have to text Ray and tell her and Kurt to practise by themselves. Even if it would make her slightly mad.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, I was still trying to get the chorus down, when a girl walked in. "Erm..." she said, clearly nervous. Was that a British Accent I could hear? I looked up from my guitar and smiled. "Hey." I said, smiling. She smiled, nervously, and replied "Is this where auditions for the Glee Club are?"<p>

"They're not till after school." I told her, smiling. "In the Auditorium..." I looked at my watch, and cursed under my breath. "Which is where I should be right now." I sighed and pulled out my phone, just as it beeped. With a message from Rachel.

_WHERE ARE YOU?_

_Kurt and I have been waiting for hours!_

I laughed at how over dramatic my girlfriend could be, then looked at the new girl. "I'm Jonathan Schuester, by the way." I told her, standing up. "Son of the new coach of Glee Club. And the person doing the music at the auditions." She studied me, then said "Natalie MacDonald. I'll be auditioning this afternoon." I laughed and grinned at her. Then quickly text Rachel back.

_You can play piano, right?_

_I'm busy learning that song on guitar!_

_It's hard without someone singing._

_Xxx_

I smiled, and hit send. "Do you need any help practising? I've already been helping my girlfriend and our best friend." I looked at her, waiting for an answer. She grinned at my suggestion, and said "Sure! I would love that!" before taking a seat next to my guitar. I smiled and took the seat with my guitar on. "I haven't had much chance to practise with music, because we've only just moved over here."

"Really?" I asked, with a smile. "Where did you used to live?"

"You can't tell from my accent?" she asked, surprised. "Most people can tell straight away."

"I'm not most people." I said, with a slight laugh at how corny that sounded. "Seriously, where are you from?"

"I was born in a small town called Paisley, in Scotland." she said, smiling. "We moved to London when I was five. Dad's pretty famous over in England, because of a show that never came over here. Him and Mum met on the set of it, about 20 years ago now. They love telling me the story." She rolled her eyes and I smiled. "Anyway, the show got cancelled last year, and my parents decided we had to move. You know, to somewhere nobody knew us. It's a good job I hadn't got any friends, I only had people I had met on the set of Dad's show. But I didn't like them, and at school the other kids only wanted to know me to get close to my parents." She sighed. "But now I'm here. And I've decided I want to sing."

"Brilliant." I told her, with a grin. "So, which song did you put down for your audition song?"

"'The Best Day', the one you were trying to perfect." she answered, with a smirk. "It'll probably be easier with somebody singing it."

"You are so weird." I told her, without thinking. Then I realised what I'd just said. "Sorry, I didn't mean that... I meant that... that you were so shy one minute, the next we're talking like old friends." I covered, looking at her. She laughed and said "Nice save." She stood up and I started playing.

* * *

><p>After about three failed attempts, I managed to get the song right. The two of us sang along, me backing her up at certain points. Like I would with Rachel, and Kurt, if the song needed it. Once we finished, Natalie pulled me into a hug. "That was amazing!" she said, grinning. Just as I heard a cough behind me. I looked to the door to see Rachel and Kurt stood there. I frowned and said "Ray, this isn't what it looks like." Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled me to her. Before glaring at Natalie. "Who are you?" she asked, bitterly. I rolled my eyes, I let her hang out with other boys, but I couldn't help a girl practise. "I'm Natalie MacDonald." said Natalie, smiling and holding her hand out for Rachel to shake. Kurt smiled at her and said "You're English, I take it."<p>

"How refreshing." said Natalie, laughing. "Jonathan hadn't worked it out from my accent. He had to ask!"

"Well, John can be a bit slow at times." laughed Kurt, before I slapped him on the arm, playfully. He looked at me. "What? I'm being truthful. I'm Kurt Hummel by the way, Natalie."

"I'm Rachel Berry." said Rachel, still glaring at Natalie. "John's girlfriend." Natalie looked at me, and I mouthed 'Sorry'. "Can I just ask, what were you doing with MY Boyfriend."

"We were practising her audition song!" I told Rachel, looking at her. "Rach, I love you. I wouldn't cheat on you." She rolled her eyes, and stormed off. I rolled my eyes, and Kurt said "I'll be right back."

"No, I'll go." I told him, looking at Kurt. "You and Natalie can get to know each other." He nodded and I walked off.

* * *

><p>I found Rachel sat at the back of the library, writing something down. I took a deep breath, and snuck into the seat next to Rachel. "Rach..." I said, quietly. She looked at me, then back at the piece of paper. "Rach, I get it. You're mad with me." I continued, still quietly, since I was in the library. And the librarian was quite strict. "You have great reason to be. I was with another girl, an English girl. But honestly, sweetie, you have to believe me when I tell you that I love you. I've loved you for ages, and that'll never change!" I looked at her with pleading eyes, but I was still trying to stay quiet. She looked at me, then handed me the piece of paper. <em>I'm not speaking to you till after the auditions.<em> Well, I had messed up. I sighed and stood up, before walking out.

* * *

><p>Natalie and Kurt had hit it off quickly, from what I had gathered when I arrived back at the choir room. They were laughing like old friends, for some reason, Natalie had that effect. "She won't talk to me." I said, with a slight frown. "Not till after the auditions at least."<p>

"We're still on for the Lima Bean tonight? Right?" asked Kurt, looking at me. "I'm excited for that!"

"The Lima Bean?" asked Natalie, confused. I grinned and said "It's this café a few miles out of town. Dad takes me every now and again. We went the other day, and this amazing singer was playing. He's on again tonight, I think Kurt will like him."

"Why Kurt?" asked Natalie, looking at Kurt. He shrugged. "No idea." replied Kurt, but I had an inkling he had a good idea. "Who is it?"

"Blaine Anderson." replied Dad, from the doorway. I frowned, and turned round. "Hey Dad." I said, with a smile. He looked at me sternly. "Why aren't you in class?"

"We had a free period, Mr Schuester." explained Kurt, with a smile. "Rachel and I were practising in the auditorium for our auditions after school."

"I was helping Natalie practise hers." I told Dad, smiling. Before motioning at Natalie. "Dad, this is Natalie MacDonald, she's English. Apparently."

"You can hear it in her accent!" said Kurt, looking at me. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "I know, Kurt, I was only joking."

"Where's Rachel now?" asked Dad, confused. I frowned and said "She's not talking to me till after the auditions. Because I was with Natalie." Dad nodded, and said "It's nice to meet you, Natalie. I'll see you at the auditions this afternoon." Natalie nodded and we watched Dad walk out.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime came, and I waited at my locker for Rachel. She arrived, opened her locker. Just as Quinn and Santana turned the corner holding a slushie each. I sighed, and quickly sent Kurt the saved text, the three of us had on our phones. I only had to add two intials to the end.<p>

_Bring spare clothes and makeup to the stalls._

_Slushie incident in progress, J&R._

We had already worked out a Slushie plan, ever since Santana had thrown the first one on Rachel.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, I was sat with Kurt cleaning the last burst of grape slushie out of my hair. "You'll need to wash that when you get in." he said, looking at me. I rolled my eyes, which still stung from the corn syrup in the slushie. He handed me the clothes and I slid into one of the stalls to get changed.<p>

* * *

><p>Instead of my blue jacket, I was now wearing my brown one. Dad would probably ask why I was now wearing a whole new set of clothes, as he did the first time I got slushied. I hadn't told him the truth then, but I might this time. "That is still a crime against fashion." said Kurt, as I stepped out of the stall. "Seriously, I'd stop wearing that to school if this happens again."<p>

"Nah, I love it too much." I told him, with a slight smile. I was now pretty much slushie free, but my eyes still stung a little. "Gosh, I can't believe Quinn and Satan!"

"I hope Rachel's alright." said Kurt, as we started walking towards the door.

* * *

><p>Later that day, after the slushie incident, I sat at the piano on the stage in the auditorium. The auditionees were sat in the seats near to the stage. "Alright, first up is Mercedes Jones." said Dad, from the table near the back of the room. I smiled as 'Cedes took her place on stage. And I started playing 'Respect' by Aretha Franklin.<p>

* * *

><p>Next up was a kid in a wheelchair, called Artie Abrams, performing some sort of rap song. Which, thankfully, I hadn't been needed for. After him, an Aisan girl called Tina Cohen-Chang sang 'I Kissed A Girl' by Katy Perry. Kurt was next, and he did an amazing job of 'Mr Cellophane' from the musical Chicago. My girlfriend was after him, singing 'On My Own' from Les Misérables. I grinned, she was amazing. Natalie was next, and very nervous. But she was amazing during 'The Best Day' by Taylor Swift. Not as amazing as Ray, but she was pretty good.<p>

* * *

><p>I took a seat in Dad's car, with Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel. We were waiting for him to drive us to the Lima Bean. "Ray..." I started, only to get shushed by her. She looked at me and said "I'm sorry about earlier. I was jealous, and you were meant to be helping me and Kurt." I nodded and she continued "But now it's just us. Kurt, me, 'Cedes and you."<p>

"And the rest of the new Glee Club." said Dad, getting into the car. "We're having an outing. The first outing. You lot can get to know each other."

"Dad!" I moaned, looking at him. "Blaine's singing tonight, and I was hoping Kurt would you know..."

"He's gay?" asked Kurt, grinning from ear to ear. "I can't believe it! Is he hot?"

"I kinda flirted with him last time we came." said Rachel, blushing. "He's insanely hot! And he has an amazing voice."

"Trust you to flirt with the guy." replied Mercedes, laughing. Before turning to me. "I take it you weren't there."

"I was sat next to her." I told her, with a frown. "I was surprised I didn't lash out at him. But Rach did start the flirting, and he didn't return any of it."

* * *

><p>We took a table next to the stage, and as there were only four chairs to a table, Kurt, Rach, 'Cedes and I sat together. I saw Artie, Tina and Natalie sit on the table next to us, with Dad. Just as Blaine walked onto the stage. Kurt's eyes widened, and I heard Blaine say "Hello, my name is Blaine Anderson, and I see a load of new faces here tonight, so I guess I'll start with my signature song. 'Teenage Dream', by Katy Perry!" Most of the café cheered, and I grinned. Kurt was so gonna be wanting him, after this.<p>

* * *

><p>Ten minutes, and a few songs, later, I was right, Kurt was screaming loudly. I grinned and looked at Rachel. "Well, I think we've done our job." I said, taking her hand. She smiled and nuzzled into my arm. Just as Mercedes looked at us. "Dang girl, I know you said he had an amazing voice, but I was not expecting that voice!"<p>

* * *

><p>After Blaine finished his set, he walked off stage. And headed straight towards us. "Hey Blaine." I said, once he reached us. He smiled and said "Hey, Jonathan."<p>

"It's John." I told him, with a smirk. Just as Kurt blurted out "You've got an amazing bo... voice."

"Thanks..." he said, looking Kurt up and down. Kurt grinned and replied with "Kurt... Kurt Hummel."

"Very nice to meet you, Kurt." said Blaine, as I stood up to let him sit down. I turned to Rachel and Mercedes. "Hey, you three, why don't we go and get to know the other members." I hinted, with a wink. Rachel jumped and practically dragged 'Cedes out of her seat. I laughed and said "I'll see you around then, Blaine."

"Yeah, aren't my parents meant to be coming to dinner at yours next week?" asked Blaine, looking at me. I smirked and said "Yeah, probably depends on how Mum feels. She's been a bit temperamental lately."

"Maybe she's pregnant?" suggested Blaine, leading Kurt to squeal. "I said the same thing!" I laughed and went off to join Rachel and Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, I finished my drink and sat watching Kurt and Blaine, flirt. "Oh, I hope my boy gets that Blaine's number by the time this is over." said Mercedes, appearing next to me. "Do you need another drink?"<p>

"Nah, I'm fine." I said, with a smile. "And even if Kurt doesn't get his number, Dad and his family are old friends. They're coming for dinner next Wednesday, I'll be seeing if Kurt's free."

"You crafty devil." she said, shaking her head. "He seems happy." I smirked at her, just as I noticed Rachel and Natalie 'talking'. Well, Ray was doing most of the talking, with her hands. "I'll be right back, 'Cedes. My girl's talking to Natalie."

* * *

><p>"And one last thing, stay away from my man!" I heard Rachel say, as I got close. I rolled my eyes and quickened my pace. Once I got close, I pulled her into a kiss. "Ray, Ray, I know you get jealous easy..."<p>

"I resent that." she said, a pout appearing on her face. I smiled back and continued "There's no need to get jealous. I LOVE you, I always will." She looked at me. "And I will have to help the others practise, you, Kurt and Mercedes are not the only ones that requires me for music."

"Oh, I require you for much more than just music." she said, with a smirk. I let out a quick laugh. Just as Dad walked over. "Right, John, we've gotta get back, can you gather up your friends." he said, looking at me. I nodded and glanced at Kurt and Blaine.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt, we've gotta go." I said, walking over to them. He looked at me, with a frown. "Fine. So, I'll see you on Saturday?" he asked, looking at Blaine. Blaine nodded and quickly pulled out a pad of paper. "Do you have a pen?" he asked, looking at me. I shook my head, but said "I'll give Kurt your number, Blaine, it's in my phone, remember."<p>

"Oh yeah, Will made you put it in." said Blaine, smiling. "You're a livesaver, John. Thanks for introducing Kurt."

"No problem." I told Blaine, with a smile. "Kurt's an amazing guy, by the way. Perfect for you." By now, Kurt had walked off, to join Mercedes and Rachel was stood by me. "Come on, John. Your Dad's waiting." she said, impaitent as ever. "We'll see you soon, Blaine."

"Yeah, see you soon." he said, as Rachel dragged me away.

* * *

><p>As soon as we dropped Mercedes and Kurt off, after Dad reminded them that rehearsals start tomorrow after school, he asked if Rachel wanted to stay over. "You know Mum won't approve." I said, rolling my eyes. He looked at me and said "I said you could."<p>

"I'll just text Daddy." said Rachel, smiling. "I'd love to stay."

"Yeah you would." I smirked, looking at her. She blushed slightly and I laughed. "Anyway, do you need me to do anything for Glee rehearsal tomorrow, Dad?"

**And there you go, I hope I've managed to stay true to most of the characters, mainly because I'd hate to get any wrong. But seeing as this is an AU...**

**Anyway, review if you want. I don't mind if you don't, I mean, I don't write for the views. It's just a perk. ;)**

**So yeah, this will be AU, a lot. I mean, I've already introduced Blaine a season early. And Mercedes is already friends with Rachel, so yeah.**


End file.
